A drum brake assembly is generally provided with a hydraulic actuator which cooperates with a pair of brake shoes to urge the latter into a braking position during a braking application. In order to move the pair of brake shoes to a braking position when a parking brake is applied, a parking lever is pivotally mounted relative to one brake shoe and a strut is connected with the other brake shoe such that pivoting of the parking lever causes the pair of brake shoes to move to the braking position. A washer and coil spring are disposed between the other brake shoe and the strut to eliminate rattle therebetween and maintain the strut in a non-braking position.